Calls to Sandyrella
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: In the land where people are so busy with their jobs, there was a woman who stood up in the line named Sandra, a famous radio host. People in the country tuned in her station whenever the clock strikes 9 pm. It may be kind a late but these people make ways of staying up their endurance, only for DJ Sandy.


**Calls to Sandyrella**

_**A/N: Hello! We're new to writing fanfiction, so please, we welcome any constructive criticism, but no flames! We appreciate any help to improve our writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the movie "Letters to Juliet." We're just two simple college students trying their hand at fanfiction. **_

* * *

In the land where people are so busy with their jobs, there was a woman who stood up in the line named Sandra, a famous radio host. People in the country tuned in her station whenever the clock strikes 9 pm. It may be kind a late but these people make ways of staying up their endurance, only for DJ Sandy. Sandy chose the 9 pm to 12 midnight slot, so she could make justice when bidding "Time's up for Sandyrella's (_Cinderella_) stories" when ending her night's program.

Sandra Mariet Corpuz or much known as DJ Sandy all over town, she has been recognized by the people as the daughter of the well-known former Vice President Ernest Corpuz who died with much recognition on his great works and heroic deeds for the country. He was an actor and director, who eventually entered politics, following his father's footsteps. Everyone gets extra fond of him because of how he made sweet surprises for his wife Marieta, a former policewoman. Some of these surprises like when the Hollywood singer/songwriter Michael Buble serenades Marieta as requested by Ernest and a billboard of "Sorry, I was late last night, my Darling Marieta" in EDSA that were reported in news that time. He was a sweet loving husband, father and a leader until he was shot and killed during election.

Sandy with inherited good looks, talent and fame; she is offered with big opportunities for showbiz industry, but then she rather chose to stay in radio station. She accepts calls of people sharing their love stories and heart problems. Indeed, she is the first ever radio personality who is very much famous in the town.

Sandy is about to take a 2-month leave for a vacation in Paris with her fiancée Cedric and to attend the wedding of the latter's cousin. She waited for this break so she could spend some quality time with her boyfriend who also been busy in his restaurant. And today is her last day for work excitedly, she answered the last call. It is an old lady on the line naming herself Brenda Suarez, the woman told her sad love story about how she grew apart to Lucho, her one true love and then been married to other man. She has searched Lucho after years of separation from her husband who had an illicit affair then abandoned her and their child. It's been almost 50 years of searching.

They spent 2 days now, Sandy is viewing the strange but very beautiful scheme of Paris from the 20th floor of a hotel. She tried to give concentration to what she sees but she can't help to be occupied of thoughts about Brenda Suarez, the last caller she talked to before leaving her work. It's funny to sympathize badly as if she was Brenda.

Sandy made a quick twitch when Cedric surrounds her belly. She was surprised, not noticing he is already behind her. He was outside the suite talking to his phone about matters in his business. And now he's asking her to prepare herself so they could eat breakfast in one of some near prestige café, with a little hurry in his voice.

Sandy's calling Cedric when she went outside the room, but it seems nobody's around except for her. Until she check her phone and reads his text message " I tried to wait. I knocked your door but you're not responding. I'm meeting my business partner. We'll talk to a clientele and he needs me now. Just call room service okay? Be home before lunch. Love you." Because she's in all get-up so she decides to eat outside in her own.

In basement, an old woman walking in front of her has fainted in her arms. She's completely alarmed when a tall guy come rushing towards them. The time stopped watching him. He is ultimately handsome as if he is one of some Greek gods mesmerizing her.

Sandy is in the hospital, she had no choice. Cedric texted her this noon that he'll be coming home late night and she tried to call him but his phone is busy. He is such a big disappointment, she whispered. And now she's with Nathaniel Tolentino waiting for his grandmother to wake up. "Brenda has cancer. I did not know she went out of the room, again, to find her Lucho", Nathan said. Sandy is so surprised hearing the names Brenda and Lucho. "Is her full name's Brenda Suarez? And she's 68?", she asked. Nathan is amazed. She told her that she is DJ Sandy.

"Can I help you find him?", Sandy asked Grand Brenda now who's already awake and telling stories about Lucho. Grand Brenda is so surprised making a big glad smile but taking it back again asking "But I will spoil your vacation with your fiancée?". Sandy with irritated expression remembering Cedric replied "He's happy with his own vacation. I'm afraid I was the one spoiling his. I think it's more fun being with you." Grand Brenda is so glad. Of all the people, it was her favorite DJ who will help them.

Grand Brenda is travelling with Nathan and Sandy. Her cancer is stage 2 but the doctor let her to travel, as long as she'll take her medication on time and she must return within 5 days. Sandy is thinking deeply, surprised how Cedric easily let her to go without asking who she will be with. He looks little worried and she knows he wants to argue furthermore but then his phone rings again. And after that, he gave his consent for he will also be busy for few days and he doesn't want to bring her with him.

They were searching for over 4 days but still no traces of Lucho Sandiego. They should be a bit weary but their trip is always enjoyable and exciting. They make fun and laughter out of disappointments. Sandy felt closer to Nathan. She finds him gentleman, kind, funny and caring. She learned how great his support is for his lonely grandmother. He has a work but had a leave for it in 5 months now just to accompany Brenda. That night, they were talking of things about each other, then of petty funny things while star-gazing, when he kissed her. She kissed him back but Cedric appears to her mind.

Lucho and Brenda finally see each other. He is located from far away farm. His wife died 20 years ago. The two look so happy being together like young sweethearts. Lucho asked his sons to prepare for a big celebration. In the middle of the party, Lucho stands and gets everybody's attention. And down to his knees, he asked Brenda to marry him with the ring he has kept for a very long time only for her. And this is the time, Sandy has to go. She's hurt seeing Nathan's lonely eyes and heavy heart.

Cedric surprised her a sweet dinner date. "I'm so sorry I was so busy these past few days, Babe. I don't even want to because I hate losing a sight on you, but can't help it for problems came by. I'm surprised it would be this hard but still I'm so glad", Cedric seriously says but it seems he is reciting a poem with his pleasing eyes. Sandra who is puzzled about what Cedric is talking about just kept her silence. Violin is playing the song _On this Day_ by David Pomeranz when Cedric kneel down and continued, "It was not business. I actually arranged our wedding. The ones I am meeting were our families and friends helping me throughout…. My one true love, are you ready to be mine? All is set and just say the day you want and you shall be my wife." Sandy can't explain what she feels. Then she remembered telling him how she greatly admired Paris. But anyway, she did not say she wanted to be married here for she knows how hard and costly it would be. For so much overwhelming she cried answering, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Sandy's make-up artists just went outside for a moment when Nathan came inside her room and said "You can't marry him Sandy! I love you so much and I know you feel the same way." They were arguing aloud when Cedric's sister came inside intrigued with the noise. "Nathan?", she exclaimed. Sandy is shocked asking how she knows Nathan. "He was _Kuya_'s best friend in high school. What are you doing here Nate? How are your wife and your kids? "- - pointed out because she sensed what Nathan is here for.

"You have family?!", Sandy asked him. Nathan is been speechless for a while. "He's here for vengeance", her sister-in-law said. Nathan can't help but to tell the truth, "Yes, I admit. I am a family man but soon to be no more. Annulment was filed. Vengeance? Yes. But I changed plans. I can't hurt you, Sandy. I learned to love you, believe me!" Sandy just asked why. "Cedric and I have always been into competition. My greatest crush in high school fell in love instead to him, and now to our businesses. My father is so disappointed to me being a loser from Cedric. I was forced to cause him hurt, too.. through you. I'm sorry". Sandy just smile and said, "You're forgiven, so leave us alone. You are distracting my wedding with Great Cedric who never loses". Nathan pleaded so hard to her and then guards entered and seized him out.

Sandy's sister-in-law who is been a good friend to her said, "You have a lot of stories to tell. Anyway, do you want Nathan?". But Sandy just answered NO. Then she asked again, "The truth?". Sandy smiling now answers, "Okay, almost. But no, I swear to you." Sandy began to feel sad remembering his father that for her, was very truthful man and made every heart warmed with his sweet surprises.

* * *

_**Notes to our Professor:**_

_**Ma'am, this was written by the pair of Janine Burce and Fehanah Fernandez.**_


End file.
